school war!
by hoshinokaze
Summary: naruto, si bancou konoha gakuen, harus merelakan diri taat pada peraturan ketua osis keras kepala kiri gakuen hanya karna penyatuan sekolah? oh-jangan harap! ini perang,bung! shonen-ai, yaoi, NARUSASU!-sewaktu2 berubah, tergantung sikon


**Kaze's ink:**

**Yooooo!**

Kaze kembali menghadirkan fic multichapter di fandom ini...dan untuk kali lini, ada sedikit-sedikit potongan lirik yang menurut kaze cocok di denger pas baca fic ini –eh? Itu namanya song fic?—oh, terserah kalian nganggep apa, yang pasti—yah, kaze memang terinspirasi cerita ini dari lagu itu,

Dan oh, ok, mohon jangan hiraukan cerita keze yang lain, untuk sementara-tanpa batas waktu—kaze mungkin akan sulit melanjutkan fic keze yang multi chap : **wishes **dan ** mirai no hibi.** Akibat kehilangan mood dan feel soal ceritanya-* halah bilang aja lupa lanjutannya apa# di tampol.

But, stay cool, karna kemungkinan besar, kaze akan merombak semua fic yang udah kaze posting jadi lebih -uhuk!gigituhuk!.

Last, sebelum kalian pada protes dengan hilangnya beberapa kata yang mungkin ada di fic ini, kaze minta maaf duluan. Soalnya entah kenapa tiap posting,kejadiannya selalu begitu ...3... ini ada yang tau kenapa?

**School war!**

**Desclaimer :naruto© **mr. **Masashi kishimoto**, pelaku utama yang memisahkan sasuke dan naruto dalam satu adegan panjang—sampe bertahun-tahun! * di tabok sendal.—**school war!© is mine!**

**Rate : **untuk sementara-T * karna ada hint shonen-ai.

**Warning: ** mungkin nanti akan shonen ai, yaoi, mungkin cerita akan berkembang menjadi M atao kembali jadi T atau malah K...gaje! typo bertebayan macam jualan baju bj...dan AU. Perhaps ntar jadi PWP –but, just enjoy it!

**Recommended : **listen _**never know i needed **__by- neyo _ soalnya kaze bikin fic ini sambil bayangin lagu itu~~~ sayang lagu itu udah lenyap dari hp kaze QAQ..

Yap! tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi,

**Enjoy it !**

_**for the way you changed my plans**_

_**for being the perfect distraction.**_

_**For the way you took the idea that i have..**_

_**Of everything that i wanna to have.**_

_**Made me see, there was something missing...**_

kiri gakuen adalah sekolah elit dengan tingkat pengamanan tinggi. Di isi dengan fakta bahwa nyaris semua muridnya adalah manusia unggulan yang memiliki kekayaan di atas rata-rata dan di anugrahi kecerdasan yang lebih di banding manusia biasa.

Maka,Menjadi murid kiri gakuen adalah berkah. Menjadi juara di kelas kiri gakuen adalah anugrah. Menjadi juara umum di kiri gakuen adalah karunia, apalagi di tiap angkatan. Dan Apalagi jika semuanya di tambah dengan jabatan ketua osis, maka sosok manusia yang memegang peran sepenting itu di kiri gakuen adalah manusia paling istimewa diantara manusia yang memang istimewa.

Sebut saja ia uchiha, pernah dengar nama itu? Tentu saja! Silakan lihat dan cek beberapa poin yang menambah kesempurnaannya:

Dia tampan—check!—tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak nyawa **cinta** para gadis di luar kiri gakuen yang melayang akibat tolakannya, dengan cara sadis dan kejam pula! –uhuk! Kiri adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki!uhuk!-Belum di tambah tiap valentine, meski ia telah mencoba membuang semua coklat yang di berikan padanya bahkan di depan si pemberi—yang mengerikan adalah...jumlah peminat fans klubnya tetap bertambah tiap tahun. Yeah, dunia memang kejam,bung. Bahkan ada seseorang yang setengah mati menginginkan coklat tiap tahun tapi hanya dapat sedikit, itu pun hanya dari teman atau ibunya *ngelirik chouji, di tabok sendal.

Dia kaya—chek!- Dia adalah si tuan muda dari keluarga yang memegang peran penting dalam dunia bisnis. Uchiha corps adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam nyaris semua industri, dari industri mobil, gadjed, pangan hingga celana dala—err, maksudnya fashion!—dan uchiha sasuke-meski bukan pewaris utama karna ada kakaknya.. ia di prediksi mampu menggeser kepemimpinan itachi somedays..

Dia pantat ay-*keselek chidori *-dia pintar—check!

_He is the adorable perfect prince!_-Dia nyaris sempurna!

—bingung kenapa ada kata nyaris?—yah... semua di karnakan sikap angkuhnya. Lebih tepatnya sikap dingin dan iblis kejam yang menguasai sekolah, dengan peraturan ketat dan disiplin tinggi. Tak heran masa kekuasaannya menjadikan kejayaan kiri gakuen jauh melampaui ketua osis generasi sebelumnya-sang kakak, itachi uchiha.

Dan ia telah menjabat sebagai ketua osis bahkan sejak kelas 1 sma. Yah.. mengerikan memang, dimana pengendalian dirinya akibat sifat stoick yang menjadi warisan keluarganya malah membuatnya terlihat berwibawa..Maka, ketika dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja ruang guru untuk pertamakalinya-adalah satu dari pemicu rentetan kehancuran si mr. Sempurna.

"di tolak."

Desisan dingin dalam Dua kata. Dan sasuke tau itu keputusan absolutnya. Tidak, ia bukan tengah menolak salah satu fansnya. Keputusannya ini –atau lebih kepada 'penolakannya' ini—tertuju pada orang yang paling terhormat se-kiri gakuen ,dan orang itu hanya menatap kepalan tangan sasuke yang mendarat di mejanya dan bahkan belum di tarik dari satu gebrakan mejanya tidak berpengaruh apapun pada si pemilik meja : Kepala sekolah- Namikaze minato. Ia dengaan kharisma super—ingat soal kesempurnaan sekolah dan ketua osisnya? Well, maka pastikan juga kharisma kepala sekolahnya!—malah melipat tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya. Menatap muridnya yang tiba-tiba freaking out saat ia mengatakan keputusannya.

"penolakanmu di tolak." Balas sang kepsek santai. Ia bahkan sempat membetulkan letak bingkai foto yang jatuh akibat aksi tidak sopan sasuke.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya mendidih. Ia yakin bahwa kepala sekolah yang di kaguminya ini pasti terserang satu penyakit yang paling sasuke hindari : kegilaan!

"dengar uchiha-kun. Kau tau pasti jika aku sudah membuat keputusan, itu artinya absolut."

"tapi kepala sekolah, anda juga tau pasti bagaimana citra konoha gakuen! Sekolah berandal itu pasti hanya adan menjadi jamur busuk yang merusak citra kiri gakuen"nada dingin terkadung dalam tiap penekanan kata yang sasuke lontarkan.

Minato terkekeh pelan." uchiha-kun, jamur busuk yang kau maksud adalah sekolah di bawah pimpinanku juga. Lagi pula,Silakan kau renungkan ini: kenapa tahun ini jumlah pendaftar kiri gakuen menurun?"Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, ia tau pasti alasannya.

_Karna keungulan kiri telah membuat pendaftarnya terlalu takut dan membuat citra sekolah sempurnya ternyata malah membuat seleksinya menjadi begitu semua ini adalah salah sasuke._

Minato tersenyum menawan." uchiha kun, mungkin kau mengerti dengan jelas kenapa aku menggabungkan kiri dan konoha menjadi satu sekolah , tapi akan kukatan sekali lagi : citra kiri yang sangat baik dan citra konoha yang terlalu buruk, bukankah akan menghasilkan sebuah sekolah dengan kombinasi yang menarik?"

Menarik? Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Hanya karna itu?

"well, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, kau boleh kembali kekelasmu." Titah minato.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya setelah membungkuk hormat pada orang yang di seganinya itu. Ia tau pasti, jika minato telah menyuruhnya pergi, itu artinya mintao akan sibuk dengan kegiatan anehnya : memandangi foto sang anak sambil tersenyum. Yah.. sasuke memang menghormati minato, -kecuali sifat gila pada anaknya tentu saja..

**BLAM!**

Bantingan pintu ruang osis mengalihkan mata para anggota osis yang kebetulan berkumpul di ruangannya.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dengan jari telunjuk, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada singgasana ketua sekali emosi negatif menguasainya : ia sangat mengutuk keputusan minato, sepihak, dan tanpa persetujuannya.

"ada apa uchiha-san?" neji hyuuga meletakan segera jus tomat yang di percaya memiliki effeck penenang, terutama bagi sasuke, dan benar saja, si uchiha itu menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

"brengsek sekali konoha gakuen itu." Nada dingin menusuk tulang menyapa telinga para anggota osis, mereka mengerti benar jika saat ini, mereka harus secepatnya keluar jika tidak ingin jadi sasaran amarah ketua osisnya.

"ini soal penyatuan sekolah?" tanya gaara, nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Dan bum! Ledakan aura hitam sasuke membara seketika. Neji hanya bisa menatap sweatdrop pada ke tidak sensitifan sekertaris osis yang memilik tato'ai' di keningnya itu, dan oh—bahkan wajah gaara samasekali tidak merasa bersalah!

"yah, terpaksa,.kita siapkan penyambutan yang sangat meriah untuk para begundal-begundal kecil itu" ujar sasuke , tentu masih dalam kobaran aura membunuhnya.

"buat mereka menyesal telah melangkahkan kaki di tempat suci kita ini!"geram sasuke panas.

"brengsek! Jadi kau ingin mengusir kami begitu?!"

Sasuke, gaara,dan neji,sebagai orang yang tersisa di ruang osis kembali mengarahkan mata mereka menuju satu arah. Yah, seseorang baru saja menerobos ruang osis dalam keadaan marah.

"dengar, aku kesini juga untuk menolak keputusan gila minato-sama! Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika aku harus mengatahui kebusukan para anggota osisnya." Cela sang penerobos.

Mata sasuke memicing tidak suka. Yah, lebih tepatnya, amat sangat tidak suka : si pirang—atau mungkin si rambut kuning dengan kulit kecoklatan dan tata krama yang buruk dengan semua umpatannya, jelas merupakan murid konoha gakuen.

"aku tidak ingat pernah mengijinkan sampah konoha masuk kesini" ejek sasuke panas.

"HAH!aku juga sebetulnya tidak sudi masuk ke kandang para tikus-tikus politik macam kalian. Aku kesini untuk menentang minato-sama dengan bekerja sama dengan kalian. Tapi sekarang aku tau pasti jika itu ide bodoh!-ttebayo" balasan yang membuat darah tidak hanya sasuke, tapi juga gaara dan neji bergejolak, meskipun keduanya tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"yah, ide bodoh memang berasal dari kepala yang kosong, dobe."

Twich! Kata terlarang itu. Hah! Si kuning sudah benar-benar lepas kendali."dengar teme, kau tau tidak jika aku paling benci kata itu."

Sasuke mendengus, seringaian mengejek terukir di wajah bak porselennya."yang mana,Dobe?"

"hanya orang dobe yang mengatakan orang lain dobe—ttebayo!" balas naruto emosi.

"tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bodoh pada orang bodoh,dobe."

"apa kau tidakdi ajari sopan santun oleh keluargamu uchiha?!-ttebayo"

"di ajari pun, tidak berguna jika harus menghadapi orang seperti kau, dobe."

Neji dan gaara bertatapan. Pertengkaran level anak sd. Yah, kira-kira itulah yang terjadi 10 menit berikutnya, dimana si kuning hanya menjerit-jerit kesal sementara sasuke tengah semakin lancar melancarkan kata-kata beracun andalannya.

"kalian hanya akan merusak kedamaian kiri high school jika terus berada di sini"

"menghirup udara yang sama dengan tikus kotor macam kalian pun sudah merupakan aib bagi kami!teme!—ttebayo!"

"apa itu semacam bahasa khusus kalian? Manusia-manusia rendah?"

"apa maksutmu brengsek?-ttebayo"

"hah! Kau baru mengucapkannya, dobe"

"berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme!"

"D-O-B-E." Eja sasuke memuakan."kau dan teman-teman kotormu itu, seharusnya sadar diri dan keluar dari sekolah ini dengan , kalian tidak akan berguna bagi masyarakat."

Neji memegang pundak sasuke,pertama, ia bicara sangat panjang tidak seperti biasanya-dengan kata lain OOC., kedua, ia sungguh kekanakan dengan meladeni si kuning, dan ketiga—ia keterlaluan.

"kau boleh saja menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah hina teman-temanku!-ttebayo!**"**

"oh ya? Teman mana?teman sampahmu, dobe?**"**

**ctas!**

Urat kesabaran si kuning tiba-tiba terputus. Ia berlari secepat kilat menerjang sasuke merasa tiba-tiba perih bersarang di ulu hatinya, limbung. Yah, naruto baru saja menendang perutnya kasar.

"Ught-"

Naruto mengelap hidungnya dengan jempol, menatap wajah kesakitan uchiha dengan puas "namaku uzumaki naruto,teme." Ia tersenyum, dengan mengukir ekspresi' hah! Mati kau! Mwahahaha!' merasa bahwa menanamkan namanya pada diri sasuke melalui rasa sakit adalah hal yang menyenangkan. "terserah bagaimana kau akan mengusir kami, dengan kejadian ini, aku jadi punya pemikiran lain..mungkin menanamkan tatakrama bagi orang-orang seperti kalian akan menyenangkan..." Setelah memastikan surat tantangannya di sampaikan sebaik mungkin, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada sasuke. "memohon bantuannya, ketua osis."

Sasuke menampar tangan naruto,dengan memegangi perutnya yang ia yakini lebam besar bersarang di sana,ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, menahan luapan emosi yang merusak—benar-benar merusak moodnya yang memang telah hancur.

Naruto kembali memasang senyum kemenangannya,lalu,melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum—"gah!"

Tiba-tiba saja posisinya terbalik, dimana naruto telah terkunci di bawah tubuh uchiha,dan lengan sasuke tengah menekan leher naruto hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"dia bisa mati sasuke!" tahan neji seketika melihat raut wajah naruto yang membiru. Naruto meronta sejadi-jadinya, tapi seluruh tenaganya berpusat pada leher,dan jalur nafasnya itu malah di tekan sasuke dengan lengannya yang kerempeng namun entah kenapa sangat kuat, tubuh naruto yang di duduki mulai lemas.

"lepaskan dia sasuke!" bahkan, kali ini, gaarapun mencoba menghentikan sasuke.

Dan sasuke akhirnya melepaskan naruto setelah pemberontakan naruto segera merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. Menatap naruto yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan menarik nafas sebebas-bebasnya.

Jelas ekpresi 'bodoh-sekali-mau-menantang-uchiha' terpampang jelas di wajah sasuke saat ini.

"hn. Dobe." Ujar sasuke sebelum kemudian akhirnya keluar dari ruang osis, di susul dengan neji yang mengekorinya.

Naruto memegangi lehernya yang nyaris membiru karna kuncian sasuke. Mustahil sekali kalau si kerempeng uchiha itu ternyata sekuat itu! Mana harga dirinya sebagai satu-satunya yang terkuat di konoha high school!?

Di tengah penyangkalan kenyataannya, naruto merasakan sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh bahunya, "daijobuka[1], uzumaki-san?"

Ukh, mau di taruh di mana muka naruto saat ia malah di kasihani oleh anak buah musuhnya sendiri. Dan yah. Sasuke uchiha adalah **musuh terbesar**nya mulai saat ini!

"daijobu[2]-ttebayo..etoo?"

"gaara. Panggil saja aku begitu."ucap pemuda dengan tato di keningnya itu . ia tetap tak memasang ekpresi berarti. Tapi meskipun kelopak matanya hitam seolah ia tidak pernah tidur—naruto tidak tau apa itu make up atau nyata—dan alis yang nyaris tidak ada...ia bisa merasakan bahwa mungkin memang gaara memang murid kiri gakuen[3], tapi hatinya tetap saja manusia biasa. Atau..minimal tidak sebusuk uchiha!

"naruto-kun... ah, boleh ku panggil begitu?"

Naruto mengagguk.

"well,lebih baik jika kau tidak usah menantang sasuke..."peringatan gaara" dia sangat sulit di kalahkan."

Naruto memasang cengiran 5 jarinya, lalu mengusap rambut gaara lembut, membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil dari naruto itu sedikit kaget.

"terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku gaara..tapi bukankah semakin kuat lawannya, permainan akan semakin menantang?"

Gaara hanya menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan menyerah, yah.. ia memang telah lama menyerah menghadapi orang-orang keras kepala seperti naruto ataupun sasuke.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari lantai, lalu tersenyum kembali,"kita berteman?" satu uluran tangan terarah pada gaara, uluran yang sempat di tepis sasuke tadi, sialan!

Gaara menatap uluran tangan naruto, sebuah perkenalan resmi..ia kira murid konoha sangat tidak tau aturan karna terkenal sebagai sekolah berandalan...nyatanya mungkin naruto tidak seburuk itu..abaikan fakta ia baru saja menerjang sasuke.

Dan uluran tangan naruto di sambut dengan genggaman hangat tangan gaara.

Dan yah... di hari pertamanya di sekolah baru—naruto justru mendapatkan teman baru sekaligus—musuh bebuyutan baru.

"uzumaki naruto..." Ujar naruto kembali memperkenalkan diri. Lalu—

-"ketua osis konoha gakuen."

Setelah keributan yang di lakukan naruto di ruang osis, sasuke semakin memperkuat tekatnya untuk mengusir mahluk-mahluk kotor konoha gakuen dari surga kiri.

Ini terbukti dari sebuah seringaian yang terukir jelas di wajah bak porselennya. Yah, dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk dan jahat. Sasuke yakin jika dengan cara apapun ia akan menyingkirkan mahluk konoha secepatnya dan membawa kiri high school menjadi sekolah nomor satu di dunia di bawah tujuan akhirnya—

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang kiri gakuen,tanpa memperdulikan teriakan fans nya yang telah menanti sosoknya sejak pagi dan melototinya sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik gerbang setiap harinya.

entah kenapa pagi ini, para fans berteriak lebih keras dari biasanya, karna langkah sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti tepat di depan gerbang, membuat durasi suci melototi sasuke bagi para fans terasa lebih panjang.

Yah, bukan tanpa alasan bola mata sasuke seperti nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

gerbang kiri,yang seharusnya di hiasi oleh tulisan kiri gakuen dengan lapisan emas dan ke indahan yang artistik,kini berubah nama menjadi..

"KONOHA GAKUEN?!" geram sasuke tidak terima.

.

.

**TBC-0A0.**

Hehehehe..hehehehe..

Ah.. long time nggak masuk fandom ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa ipk kaze nggak jeblok dan 3,9 itu ternyata nggak buruk, kaze akhirnya mengijinkan desire kaze dalam menulis mulai berkobar lagi—dan lagi-lagi fic baru-maaf buat semua readers yang menantikan fic multi chap kaze yang nggak tamat-tamat itu, seperti yang udah kaze bilang di atas...maaf.

Ah.. disini untuk pertamakalinya kaze akan membalas review kalian.. di chap depan.. yosh! Yoroshiku ttebayo!

**Owari ^_^V**

Ah, **RnR!**


End file.
